Taste of his Own Medicine
by Clare1
Summary: A Tenchi and Mihoshi based fic. I don't like this pairing, but was an idea I had. Not final story. May re-write better later on if you like the idea.


Taste of His Own Medicine  
  
A Tenchi and Mihoshi based fic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or any of the other characters. Don't sue b/c I'm just a kid who isn't even old enough for a job. Purdy sad isn't it?  
  
  
I sat lazily on the sofa in the Masaki's living room reading a Teen magazine from a year ago. I always felt sympathetic to those who sent in their horrifying stories. I know how they feel. I have my fair share of blonde moments, I must agree, but there is a hidden side of me, which is filled with ingenious capabilities, not close to Washu's, however, better than what people assume for a blonde like me.  
  
It was then I saw Tenchi walk groggily into the dining area from upstairs. His hair was barely combed and he could barely keep his eyes open which caused him to bump into a few things along the way. The girls were definately shocked at Tenchi's appearance and that's when rumors began to flow throughout the household.  
  
Ayeka believes Tenchi was probably raped by Ryoko and so she went over and slapped her causing a vicious fight. Not a good thing for Tenchi to wake up to in the morning, over course, not good for ANYONE to wake to. Ryoko believes Tenchi stayed up all night figuring out how to declare his love for her in front of everyone. She thinks he will wear nothing but tight pants and a bow tie and his hair all oily and slicked back. Scary thought. Washu hopes Tenchi has decided to give her that final sample. Now that one I'm sure is not true. I told her that which made her pout. I believe, well no one would listen for I'm 'just a dumb blonde' but I believe Tenchi was probably thinking about everything that happened to him in such a short time and how he will solve the fight between the girls for his love. Of course, he probably wouldn't ever come clean, not quite yet, but somewhere deep down he has choosen and he just is waiting for the right time.  
  
We all headed into the dining room and sat comfortably on the floor in front of the low-lying table. Sasami carried out plates of food to everyone. Sasami beamed proudly as she got compliments from everyone, especially Tenchi. Ayeka glared at Ryoko and occassionally made a disgusted face. Probably thinking of the rumor again. Ryoko just giggled and thought she should play along and make the rumor seem true. At least the one where she raped him. Just to get Ayeka pissed. Ryoko went over to Tenchi and drew tiny invisible circles on Tenchi's chest with her index finger, "I sure had fun last night, even if you didn't." Sure enough, Ayeka threw a temper tantrum.  
  
I sat next to Washu. We have two completely different personalities yet despite my clumsiness from time-to-time (and if no one is around), she'll actually be nice and say 'hello' back. Of course, sometimes I get annoyed with the red head. I dislike two-faced people. They get on my nerves. One of my major pet peeves, but nevertheless, I act as stupid as ever around her to cover-up my hatred and annoyence towards her.  
  
For some reason I couldn't stop glancing over at Tenchi. He looked like he had the major case of the flu - at least. I spent the whole breakfast wondering what he spent all night thinking about. Could he have really made a final decision? Would his decision rip us all apart? It took me a few seconds to regain conciousness and noticed Tenchi staring back at me. I began to blush a little and hoped no one noticed but I saw a twinkle in Tenchi's eye that showed he did. This caused me to feel a little dizzy and I grabbed onto a bowl of soup, trying to get a drink of it as if nothing was wrong. But instead of a drink, I tipped it too far back and the steaming hot soup poured on my face and I fell backwards. Love hurts.  
  
One second I'm screaming in pain from the soup soaking into my skin, and the next someone is drying it off with a towel. Once there was no more soup in my eyes I opened them and noticed Tenchi smiling at me. That's when I felt like a total idiot - for the first time in my life! Tenchi began to stand up and reached a hand out to me. I subconciously took it and he pulled me up off the floor. Ayeka and Ryoko stood dumbfounded when they saw Tenchi wrap his arms around my waist. I, having yet another blonde moment, asked what he was doing. He just smiled and pulled me closer to him and he brushed his fingers through my hair.  
  
I looked up into Tenchi's big brown eyes and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Is this why you were up so late? You finally chose?"  
  
Tenchi whispered back, not stopping his finger-combing, "Why you are very smart Mihoshi! That's exactly what I was thinking about." He smiled warmly and let me go from the embrace. "Let's have a picnic later." He suggested and began to collect dishes for Sasami to clean.  
  
I didn't move. Not an inch. I was too shocked. This was huge. All the girls wanted Tenchi and Tenchi wanted ME! But something kept bugging me in the back of my brain (Yes I have one!), yet at the moment I was too caught up in excitement I couldn't reconize it.  
  
Moments later I ran back to my Teen magazine which was left on page 47: "Hot dates for hot couples." I quickly read the article and imagined me and Tenchi horseback-riding on the beach under a star-filled sky. "How romantic!" I cooed under my breath and closed the magazine and slid it under the couch.  
  
I walked over to my room and decided what I sure wear fo our little picnic. I thought I shouldn't wear my other cream-colored jeans and pastel pink tanktop with ruffled straps. That was practically all I had besides my GP uniform and...denim jeans and a bright purple short sleeved shirt. I took off my current outfit and pulled the denim jeans overmy legs and jumped up and down trying to pull the jeans over my butt. Eventually I succeded. After snapped and zipped my jeans and putting on the purple top I stood in front of a full length mirror and smiled. Perfect!  
  
What seemed like hours later I heard a light knock on the door. I saw Tenchi standing there and his jaw dropped when he saw me in such a stunning outfit (in my opinion...hehe). I took my hand and pushed his chin upward and his jaw locked back into the normal place. He stuck his elbow out and we linked arms as he escoted me downstairs where Sasami waited to hand us the picnic basket. Tenchi carefully took the basket from Sasami's hands and we walked out of the front door.  
  
It was a beautiful day. The skies were a baby blue with scattered puffy white clouds that looked so three-dimensional that I thought I could just reach out of grab hold of it. We walked towards a large grassy feild near the shrine and Tenchi pulled out a blanket from the basket and covered a portion of the feild with it. I sat down as he began to pull out some food.  
  
They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, well, the way to my heart is through my stomach as well! Honestly! I can eat a whole buffet and not look any fatter. Before my parents died, they feared maybe I was bulemic and I threw up after each meal. But nope! I love food! I'd like to keep it!  
  
Tenchi handed me a small container of noodles and we began to eat silently. Then Tenchi spoke up, "Mihoshi, I'm sorry I waited so long to announce my love for you, but I didn't want to hurt the girls' feelings. Then I got enough courage and only you matter. Sure I care about them, but I love you so much that I'd rather spend everyday with you than..." Tenchi stopped when he noticed a very disturbing expression on my face. With what he said, I realized what had bugged me about my and Tenchi's relationship.  
  
"Tenchi," I began nervously. "It won't work out. I'm sorry, but I can not and will not love you in return." With that I walked back the the Masaki house, eating my noodles along the way. The rest of the girls ran up to me and I told them I broke up with Tenchi. They thought my decision was very stupid. They all wanted him to love them and instead he chose me, but I decided to give him a taste of his own medicine, that of which he loves someone but they won't love back. Maybe they do, but won't admit it, like me. But never-the-less, it felt good to break up with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I was a little disappointed with this story. I normally write longer and more detail stories and not where someone is talking like this. But I'm pro Tenchi and Washu, and writing about a couple I don't like was tough! I may try rewriting this, or another one only better. I'll put more time into it and everything. But this was just an idea I had and I wanted to know if you guys liked the IDEA. Doesn't mean the story had to be good, but the overall point. I dunno, I just been having major writer's block lately. I've spent hours trying to come up with another story (I had only 4 hours of sleep!) and well, when I pressure myself like that, I tend to come up with either strange or stupid ideas and well...you see what I mean? I will write a better story (T&W) soon and will be a WHOLE lot longer and better than this. 


End file.
